At Time We Meet Again
by gali-o
Summary: Kaoru and Omi separated for years. Now Kaoru went back to see once was his lover with awareness that they were adults. And when they finally seeing each other, can they returned to time before everything was stopped long time ago?-complete-
1. this time

Disclaimers: I don't own Kaoru and Omi.

Summary: Kaoru and Omi separated for years. Now Kaoru went back to see once was his lover with awareness that they were adults. And when they finally seeing each other, can they returned to time before everything was stopped long time ago?

a/n: this is sequel of Until The Time We Meet Again, to be precise, the proper ending. I've divided this story into chapters because I found out how hard it sometimes to read long chapter. **This story could be read****without you read the prequel** :D Just, please enjoy the story.

Warning: the italics words are mostly Omi's voice message.

* * *

"Kaoru," the raven haired man called him when Kaoru just closed the door.

"Take this," said the man as he reached out a silver cell phone he recognize as the one he had.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked Takamaru.

"I kept it this whole time. It's yours anyway," said the man remorsely, "I hope you'll be happy."

Kaoru stilled his move as he took the phone from his foster brother. His face lit with happiness, swept away his sorrow.

"Thank you," he said with broad smile still gracing his face.

"I don't deserve that. Just be happy, 'kay?"

_Kaoru, it's me again. it's spring now but the weather unbelievable cold. Everybody's busy with graduation recently and I'm a bit curious about Niwa's speech. He's better not massacre things. Ah, the ceremony about to begin, I'll call later. I hope you doing good there._

Kaoru sat in one of empty chair. His plane won't arrive until 2 hours later. He still has a handful of free time. Suddenly he remembers the item Takamaru gave him. He reached out his pocket and pulled the slim silver phone.

He tried to turn it on, and it works, despite how many years he hasn't used it. He opened the gallery and all, it's still the same. A lot of Omi's picture there, alone or with him. There are more and his smile popped up with each memory the picture brought along. He wonder how the others doing at that time.

Kaoru's attention then drove to his inbox, there he found some of Omi's message. He was about to check the other when indicator for his voice mailbox lit up. He opened it, wonder who had sent him messages. Soon, he hear the automatic machine talking, "There is one voice message from 0567xxxx at February 14th, 20xx, at 06.30pm"

Then the automatic receiver changed into the speaker. Kaoru stunned when he hear the voice that belong to the one he dear, voice that he hasn't hear for years, voice that began to hum as if he was next to him. Voice from years ago…

'_Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Kaoru… Happy birthday dear love…_'

A pause.

'_Hey, How are you doing? I wish that everything's fine there. Heh, time went so fast and it's your birthday again. Too bad that we can't celebrate it together but I'm glad because frankly I haven't buy anything for you yet. Instead, tell me what you want by time you hear this message…_'

The message then abruptly cut as Kaoru hear the shaking voice. Perhaps it was Omi crying, missing him.

Kaoru bit his lips but it didn't prevent his falling tears that form small stream through his cheeks. His heart broken into pieces as he keep listening the song. With his trembling hands, he put it to cover his face from the world as his soul melt to the song.

_It's me again. You won't believe how it is Hide who massacre things, I mean the graduation ceremony. Right after Niwa ends his fabulous speech, Hide climbed up to spotlight and kissed him with entire school watched them!_

_Aha..ha..ha.._

…

_You know? Spring is in the air with Sakura everywhere. It reminds me so much about you. Take care while I'm not around._

A hand reluctantly pushed the windowsill and let it open. Slowly, the glass separated, invited the gentle breeze come and swaying his blond pink curve hair. He took breath, as deep as his lungs allowed, the morning air of Japan. Faint smile tinted on his lips as the memories of the one he love flowed.

It has been five years since he left Japan. He knew time could change people therefore he decided to come back. He has prepared his heart for whatever reality lies beyond him. He won't waste Kiyoko's kindness by straightforwardly broke off their engagement.

She had done many things to bring him back to sanity. Taka, his one and only brother, had his part in helping him through the rest of hard times. That's why he able to stand the way he was right now.

"I'm home…" he whispered to the blue sky.

_It's my graduation and you as well from academy. Hey, do you still remember our early days here? I was so scared about being caught and the school will dropped me out or even worse, they'll sent me to jail._

_But…_

_But that scared me most is that I wouldn't able to be with you anymore…_

The office is busy in the morning, that day wasn't exception. More over today is the famous February 14th, the valentine day. Single women fuzzed over about single party while those with pairs chatted about supposed to be romantic date. Flowers, especially red roses as well as chocolate, and other gifts, and greeting cards also, coming from every direction from secret admirer-or not so secret admirer.

Pink pheromone spread all over places in the background but the lovey dovey atmosphere didn't reach certain person. Without reasonable reason, his mood getting worse any minutes. Or, probably he has reasonable reason already, he just didn't want to admit it.

He remembers it, without peoples bustling over about the day. How could he forget him? Love of his life who disappeared and officially engaged to a girl. He knew that it has been years ago and he should move on. But action often harder than speak, he still can't get rid of Kaoru.

Now, February 14th, his birthday. He wonder how the other doing right now. Maybe he was life happily, with his fiancé. Omi just saw her once, she looked dignified, nice face and body, and he knew that the girl together with Kaoru would make it perfect couple. The thought successfully depressed him.

He thought that he would be fine as long as the Pinknette happy too. Kaoru should be happy, there's no reason for him to grieve. He has perfect soon to be bride- maybe they've been married- built a normal family while financial never been real issue for his family. Unfortunately, the thought of Kaoru's happy life didn't make him happy at all. Let alone happy, he just simply depressed more and more at the mere thought.

One of his co-worker, a young lady named Suzuki Maria didn't absentmindedly steal glances at one of the famous programmer. She wonders why the charming man has gloom and doom aura surround him since he arrived. He dazed off more often today, contrasted the lovey dovey background. With piles of paper on her hands, she advanced to his direction.

"What a wonderful day, isn't it, Shichijou'san?"

"Oh, Suzuki'san. It seemed you had a date, am I right?" he asked with sarcasm on his voice.

"How mean…. Actually, people from our division together with other division arranged party for those who hasn't paired up yet."

"Thank you but I don't feel like going anywhere especially tonight," Omi wished his voice was mourn enough to stop her from pushing the matter.

Suzuki Maria, as sharp her instinct was, she could sense something more than declining of the offer. It's as if the man was grieving over something intangible for her, thing more personal and private.

However, as the young lady stand still on her place, absorbed in her own thought, Omi glanced at the paper on her hands.

"If you have nothing to do, Suzuki'san," his look alone enough to dismissed the lady.

Slightly bewildered, she went back to her front desk. It's not even half a day and she has lost so much energy just by asking her director some mere question. She hopefully prayed that something would come and brightened her day, at least cast away the gloomy aura out of her office. This is valentine anyway.

As if to answer her prayer, some un-describe-able beauty walked through the empty hall with all its gracious. The creature like someone that popped out from fine paint of angel and heaven likely the ethereal thing compared to sharp decoration of the room, the monotonous voice of keyboard clicks, phone rungs, and low buzzes of the worker on their formal suit. Not to mention every flinch, soft gasps, envy mixed by admiration look that pointed to none else than that person alone.

"Pardon me, where's Shichijou Omi's office?" ask the creature in a low yet enchanting voice.

Suzuki Maria automatically smiled-kind of business smile- which soon replaced by short breath intake. For a moment, she felt like forgot how to breath. Forgot to do things other than stared at the fine young man stood there waiting for her answer.

Kaoru sighed; he had his best to endure these reactions and grew tired of it. He considered wearing eyeglasses, scarf, hat, anything to hide his face. He didn't think about those thing as he felt uneasy about finally meet Omi. Face to face, indeed. He was so nervous that he almost pass the road when he should stop.

"Su-zu-ki'san," Kaoru read the name-plate, "Do you know where Shichijou Omi?"

"Y-yes! Do you have appointment with him… Sir?" she bewildered at her own action but at least she could notice Kaoru as a _he_.

"No, I just arrived yesterday. By any mean, would you please tell him that old friend of his was waiting here?" Kaoru gave the lady an extra faint smile.

Suzuki Maria scowled at her thought, _how could he said an old friend of his? You're not old at all, Mister whoever your name_. She was about to call Omi's office when he remember how foul the young executive programmer mood was.

"And your name, Sir?" she asked politely as dialed his number.

"Tell him that His Queen search for _her_ Knight," Kaoru can't help smile at the woman's confusedness.

"_Nina bobo oo nina bobo_

_kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk_

_tidurlah tidur Kaoru sayang_

_kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk"_

_The sun won't raise soon and my lonely night still young. I wish we met there tonight._

_Sweet Dream, My Queen…_

"What is it Suzuki'san?" Omi only gave her half of his attention.

"Someone's looking for you, Sir," her voice shaky a little.

"Who?"

"I didn't know either, but he said that His Queen search for her Knight? An old friend of yours," she said carefully, uncertainty with her.

That words didn't register at first, Queen and Knight were words used back at Bell Liberty academy. Perhaps this person knew about his nickname- given by the head of student council- as Knight. As suspicious as it sounded, he believed that nobody dared to call him by that mocking nickname since his last year at that academy.

The name brings back memory about tough time, and it tore open his wounds. Why wouldn't everybody just let him be this day?

But the mentioned about Queen search for her Knight seemed wrong. He knows none than Kaoru as the Queen. Who dare to use 'Queen' was beyond his thought, except that it was a female- Suzuki mentioned about 'her Knight'. Which, confused Omi more because the one search for him was a _he_. He knows none other than that certain person from Saionji family.

"Oh, he had sort of wavy…"

"Tell him to wait," Omi cut her up and hung the phone without bothering to wait her reply.

Omi rushed from his office and arrived before Suzuki Maria returned the phone to its place. Peoples wonder who it was and surprised that it was the executive programmer nonetheless. The composed man never did such thing even in the most urgency as they recall. However, their works kept them in place, Omi relieved by this little fact.

No, what relieved him is…

When he reached the place, he saw him there, stand with his back faced him. Even at that time, he couldn't mistake him for anyone else. The man he knew by heart and mind. Then, he turned to him, slowly. As cliché as it seemed at that moment but Omi felt how time stop just for him and Kaoru.

Suzuki Maria, 23 years old, never seen that moment with her own eyes let alone has experienced it. She thought that it just happen in the drama TV. Intensity of their locked eye contact, the way they set their eyes at each other, the way they look at each other, the way their face filled with emotion, changed from one to another, the way they moved ever so slightly, she wouldn't mistaken that as nothing but love.

_Kaoru…_

_Kaoru…_

_Kaoru…_

_Do you have any idea how I missed you so much? I bet you know, because I'm sure that you just missed me as much._

They not only knew each other, they fall for each other also. It was clear for her that they've been shared something special before. She felt embarrassed by the moment they shared the loving and gentle look, like two lovesick birds. It felt like they were sharing their intimate moment yet, something so private.

"Omi, it's been a while," Kaoru finally able to speak, overpowering his suddenly lack of words.

A faint smile plastered on his lips, once Omi knew was delicately delicious. The pale rose lips supple and didn't change a bit. As if he never grew since then.

_He was there,_ Omi thought, _he was there, right in front of me._ If anything, all the silver haired man wanted to do is jump to him, claim him as his, and never let go.

"You're here," was all Omi could say at that moment. Somehow, he was afraid that once he turned sight then Kaoru would disappear again. That once he averted his gaze, world won't be the same again. Furthermore, he wanted it to last long.

In his mind, Omi thought about reached his hand to touch the Pinknette.

Kaoru too, feel the same, "Yes, I'm here."

Slowly, Kaoru closed his eyes, still smiling, as if he was leaning into the touch Omi gave him. But now's not the time, not in public or Omi's office. He won't Omi get fired because of his reckless.

However, another thought come to Omi, What if Kaoru already married the girl? Even tough he wanted him badly, Omi's not low enough to destroy a family just for his selfishness. Besides, the kind of normal family would be better for him, as heir of Saionji family too. Someday Kaoru would be grateful having complete family, raise his own child. He would make it good father.

His coming here, probably just to say hello to him, this new thought like a cold water splashed on his face to waking him from dream.

Clenching his fist each on side of his body, Omi asked with restrained voice, "So, what do you want?"

Kaoru took in the changes. He noticed how Omi tensed up. He took that as a rejection but he didn't want to give up yet. Not after what that was happen between them, not after he heard the voice message. He knew by time that Omi will be and forever his.

"I want to talk with you," he said with green eyes filled with determination.

Omi almost smile for the offer but he kept that smile until later. The fact that Kaoru changed just a little, he still had his dignity and unshaken will, amazed him. After so many years… he longing to touch him again. He then watched his co-worker named Suzuki Maria.

"Suzuki'san, put all my works on my desk. I will have entire day off," he still wore his serious and piercing eyes to face her.

"Y-yes… have a save trip," she politely bowed at both of them.

Kaoru returned the custom before followed Omi.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" asked the silver haired man.

"Yes, I want to go to the place where Omi live," this unexpected answer start Omi. He looked back at Kaoru who smiled sheepishly, "I just want to see what kind of place is that."

Omi nodded for the reason but somehow he looked distracted.

By visiting that place, Kaoru sure that he would notice whether Omi had married or not. Judge from every voice message Omi left for him, it seemed that Omi still has feeling for him, but Kaoru didn't let his wish float too high. He will back off if in reality Omi has married.

_Kaoru, I and my college friends spend our holiday in beach as part timer of course. I often imagines you were here with me. how your skin will matched the sands perfectly, your hair swaying as the wind whispers, the water seem sparkling with you splashing it all around. And your eyes, your green will contrast the fireworks, but that's what made me fall for you more…_

They took the subway, fortunately the busy time has passed and leave the train with small amount of passengers.

"How's your family?" ask Omi when he finally able to cleared his throat from thick lump.

He is slightly, no, completely nervous. What if Kaoru really came to say 'hi'… even tough he choose the most wrong place.

He didn't want to hear about how well Kaoru's doing with his new family but this is important. Maybe he has a chance…

Kaoru himself surprised by that question. But later he answer him, "Fine." His thought wonder at Takamaru that convinced their parent about his leave. He can't imagine how mad they were right now.

"S-so… do you have child?" Omi continue asking, his eyes wander anywhere but at Kaoru.

This question also surprised Kaoru indeed. He couldn't not laugh at Omi's nervousness. That laugh success to attract Omi's attention back to him. Did he hide it that well from Omi's sharp assessment?

"Is that bothered you all this time? Ha..ha…ha..ha.. I can't believe it… Omi, you're so funny.. ha..ha..ha…"

"What so funny of that?" he felt offense by that laughter.

"Because..ha..ha.. If I was married, certainly you're the last person I want to meet…," said Kaoru when he able to suppressed the funny feeling on his stomach.

"That's why.. I… He..he..he… Hahaha… Omi, Oh, my stomach… ahaha..ha..ha.. I can't stop… aha..haha...." the Pinknette keep laughing.

Then everything become clear for both of them, it's like the ice in his heart melting. But the way Kaoru laugh pissed him off, "Stop that. I ain't that funny. I didn't know what happen to you."

Kaoru looked straight at him. His face turned as if saying sorry before the laughter escaped his lips for times already, "Ahah..haha.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to.. haha..haha.. but I can't stop… hahaha…Oh.. somebody, please stop me…hehehe.. haha..haha.."

Still fighting with the funny feeling, Kaoru suddenly felt a hand lifted his face and guided him to kiss the other one. Like a magic spell casted upon him, time quietly stop. Although it was nothing than pressing lips above another, they stilled their movement for a moment before Omi released him.

"Finally, you stop," said Omi with kind smile on his face. Oh, how Kaoru missed that smile so much.

How Omi missed him so much. His unspoken feeling reflected by his emerald eyes, it was deep but also brilliant at the same time, perfect match with the pink blush that tinted his cheeks. How long it has been since the last time Omi saw through that eyes-he forgot that he stare at that eyes less than hour ago-.

"Do you mind if we holding hand?" ask Kaoru quietly as he turned his face away.

Omi didn't answer it verbally, but sometimes the way he act speak louder than words as their hand laced by others. They spent the rest of their short trip in silence. Somehow, it just feels right for that moment. No rush and haste. Just the two of them.

_Now's Halloween and whenever this event comes, I can't not remember you. Perhaps we really should wear Queen and Knight costumes. Or if you mind wearing such girly fashion, what about Cesare and Chiaro? I read from Cantarella, this Cesare guy was a cardinal and Chiaro's his private body guard. And he loves him… so much… And I love you…_

They arrived at Omi's apartment. Omi walked to small kitchen behind the counter after lit up some light. Kaoru murmured some 'excuse me gor intruding' then followed inside. Living abroad didn't make him forget how to behave.

"Want some tea?"

"Tea would be nice," Kaoru answer delightly. He didn't think like anything else to drink, let alone eating. Sometimes, he can't calm down his nervousness, no matter how composed he was. Not when Omi was in the scene.

It took 5 minutes for Omi to prepare the sets of tea and sort of biscuits. Kaoru saw him in awe as he recognize the china Omi used. The cup wares are the one he bought in auction. It was sweet combination of white, beige, and green. Slowly, Omi put the cup above the saucer.

"You still keep it," said Kaoru.

"It left at Treasury, almost unnoticed. Since all of your belongings already sent to your home, I need something that reminds me about you."

Kaoru took the cup on his hands, it's warm. As warm as his heart right now. Then he sipped the tea, try every single taste that came to his sense. It's just bitter but unlike the kind of bitter he hate. It's bitter with warm feeling indeed. Slowly, Kaoru raise his head as Omi asked him something.

"So, how are…" Omi trailed off.

"How?" Kaoru tilted his head innocently.

"… things so you end up here?" Omi roled his eyes so that he look at everywhere but at angelic creature on the cushion.

"I'm fine… No, I… " this time, it's Kaoru who pull the face, as if remembering the last night's dream.

"I don't quite remember," he began almost in whispers, "Everything just as usual. I went to school, graduate and about to continue to college… then I saw this snow."

Kaoru closed his eyes, tried to pull out every memory he felt about that event. Kaoru speak in voice that made Omi held his breath unconsciously. He didn't knew what the important role of this snow but maybe he could find out later, he wished that it didn't do something bad to Kaoru.

"The snow falling silently out there, I just staring at them. I felt déjà vu, everything's so familiar like that day, the silent morning before you barged in. It's as if I walked out, the I'll found you there but I knew that you won't be there as well…"

"It's just like when you woke up in the midnight," Kaoru tried to give the accurate way to describe it.

"And then, someone called me. Kiyoko'chan was there, crying a lot. Taka wasn't far behind her, he looked relieved. For days, he didn't forgave himself. I didn't know what was happen but after that, I'm a lot more composed. I'm still missing you, a lot but I have feeling that everything would turned out…" Kaoru opened his eyes and locked Omi's with his emerald peas.

"Better…," Kaoru smiled again delicately.

At that time, Omi knew that he couldn't hold back his feeling any longer. He reached out the phone and pushed the number, soon, he received answer from another end, a soft and polite "Hello, Miyabi's electronic division."

"Suzuki'san, I won't available tomorrow too. Please contact Mrs. Satou on my behalf," said Omi then hung the phone without further explanation. He also turned off the phone, pulled the battery from the socket. All without breaking the eye contact with Kaoru.

* * *

a/n: if you confused with Kaoru describe he saw snow and suddenly Kiyoko's there crying. That's because he was so sad that his mental state disturbed as he reject the reality. As stated in wikipedia, patients with catatonia, which in Kaoru's case was the stupor subtypes, he experience an extreme loss of motor skills. He hold rigid poses for hours and ignore any external stimuli. Individuals in this state make little or no eye contact with other and may be mute too. He remain in one position for a long period of time. If you saw X-1999 or Tokyo Babylon by CLAMP you'll saw how Subaru get these state after he lost Hokuto. And when Kamui lost Kotori but he was saved by Subaru-very touching event- very BL-ish.


	2. i'll hold you tight

He walked toward the Pinknette, reached out his hand. Kaoru reached out in return, took Omi's hand. Just like back there at academy, Omi kneel and leaned closer to kiss the hand, barely touch the hand with his lips. But Omi's breath was there, tickle his suddenly sensitive skins.

Then Omi turned their hand so that his palm face him and Kaoru's face his own palm, fingers laced and with little movement, Kaoru's palm turned upward.

Omi titled his head slightly to look straight at Kaoru.

"May I?" he asked, voice slight too husky and rough, strained from every feeling that would flooding uncontrollable once Kaoru gave his blessing.

With his other free hands, Kaoru touched Omi's shoulder as his permission. He wait too long for this time to come and he saw no reason to let Omi goes on. Kaoru did as he step toward his kneeled Knight.

Once again, he lean and kiss the hand. Kaoru's face blushed as he felt how Omi lapped his tongue and sucked his skin softly while his other hand circled around Kaoru's waist.

Slowly, Omi raise from his feet, face close to his hand, as if try to smell all the way up until stop at Kaoru's lips. He hovers above the slight parted lips, Kaoru's hand moved from Omi's shoulder to his soft silver hair. There, they stopped for a while.

Kaoru's breath felt warm against Omi's skin as well as Omi's on Kaoru's cheek. Omi lifted their still holding hands and placed it on his heart. Kaoru felt the throbs there, as real as his own heartbeat. Omi smiled, the kind of smile that melted the Pinknette's heart more than already it did.

Kaoru didn't like how Omi had caught his heart again, so quickly. With him, Kaoru didn't feel the time and space distance that had separate them far. Slow but sure, their time began moving after stopped so many years. And after he was so much older, he hate still flushed when Omi stare at him like that while Omi looked very confidence with every move he made.

Once again, there they were, on their own stage. He felt not more than new star, with minor part, feeling all nervous and forget all the dialogue. It's more embarrassing when Kaoru found that he couldn't do anything but to let Omi guide him little by little.

Kaoru almost sure that Omi has planned it for a long time, for he appears to like every scheme while play pranks on Hideaki. Almost. If not for many years.

Then Kaoru turned his face and pulled Omi away.

"Stop it…" he whispered in thin air.

But Omi never let him go.

"What?" he asked, kissing the silk strawberry blond hair, not angry at all.

Omi wait for Kaoru to say something but the Pinknette didn't. His Queen keep silent, only he was more relax now with hand clutched on his shirt. Omi then embrace Kaoru, pull their body closer, knew that he won't get anything unless Kaoru let him. It's rather painful for his nether body but his scarifying will paid fairly.

Instead, Omi caress his hair, kiss his head. Feeling more comfortable, Kaoru leaned his head on Omi's broad shoulder. He grew taller, surpassed him. Not that it matter, Kaoru like the way they were even tough he was very aware about Omi as well as his own burning body.

"It's not fair…" Kaoru murmur softly, "I felt dizzy and confuse, and you took everything so easy… I… uh…" he stops when Omi stilled his body too.

Omi pulled Kaoru away, just enough to make space between them. He studied the Pinknette for a while as digest the information before wide smile bloom on his lips. Again, Kaoru blushed until it reached his ears. He's like a sacred maiden, all shy and embarrass, as if Omi never touched him before.

"You're so cute, Kaoru. You were not this shy back at academy years ago. Did you turn into virgin again while I'm not around?" Omi whispers softly on his ear, pulled Kaoru back to his tight embrace.

"Why…Of course not. Jeez, Omi, don't laughing me," Kaoru protested when Omi chuckled by Kaoru's timid.

"It's okay. Let me take your innocence away," then Omi dove his hand to Kaoru's _front_, causing the Pinknette to sharp gasped.

Omi unbutton Kaoru's shirt to reveal the white cream skin beneath the fabric, teasing his sanity, only to lose the temptation. He like how the soft skin felt like, it was almost white, the color of ice and yet, it flare against his touch, as if it hid embers behind the silk layer. Omi's soft kiss regarded by small whimp, encouraging him to do more.

At that time, Kaoru register something similar as acid rain from articles he read days ago. How the raindrop might burn the skin and left red dots on his skin. If acid rain was dangerous, then this kiss rain was far more dangerous. It not only burnt the spot where Omi placed his kiss, but it went through all over his body, and it also left more than just red dots, purple, dark blue, and other dark color that will certainly tinted his flawless skin once everything over.

The kisses rain was far more dangerous for every human being, it able to take his composed mind and his cool away. Kaoru also noticed that he no longer able to speak properly, completely lost under Omi's mercy. Not that he object.

Next time he open his eyes, Omi nuzzle his cheek before their eyes met, pale blue against serene green. Still hold him tight, Omi look onto the depth of the jade, search for something whether it fear, pain, uncertainty, or…regret. Much for his relieve that he found trust, love and so much love. Of course, Omi found some of shyness from the pink blush and need that hidden not to well from half lidded eyes.

_It's been three years since last time I see you. You know? You really looked like Amaterasu, even that the sun itself placed beside you, it'll surely lost it's shine. And when you lay on snow, it'll lost it's cold because I would be there with you. We're so hot together and it only severe the global warming._

There they were, twined together on bed. Their make love scent filled the air, like a sporadic incense that only higher their mood any seconds with trail of moans and strained scream.

Kaoru fought the urge to come right now and then when he felt something warm and wet slicked through his ring, and he knew how Omi tried to separate his cheeks apart so this wiggling _thing_ could reach deeper. Unconsciously, he desperate for something to distract his mind, but his _front_ already rigid without Omi touched it. He couldn't caress _it_ either thank for necktie that bind his hand to the center of bed.

"Omi… " Kaoru called him for several times already, he didn't know how much longer he could bear the torture. His breath sharp and hollow despite the large amount of air that filled his lungs, as if 'enough' was never exists.

Tingling feeling washed Kaoru's senses as Omi scissor his fingers too. Once he sure that it was enough, Omi barely touch _Kaoru's _which already dripping and wet. He positioned himself behind Kaoru as he stroke _him _slowly, as slow as he nudged into him.

Kaoru's body tremble as the quite familiar feeling filled him, one sensation replaced by another in mere seconds. As if thousands butterflies burst out from his body before tickle him with it's soft fragile wings and poured dusty poisoned po_w_der.

If there are any _w_ord that nearly near to ho_w_ he feel then it was intoxicated. _But it just nearly_ _correct- nearly-_, Kao_r_u demanding to himself.

Omi him_s_elf almost lost cont_r_ol when he felt _Kaoru_ surround him. Kaoru's came in his hand _w_hen he ba_r_ely inside him, suddenly cla_s_ped tight and hot all in the same time, made Omi bit his lips h_a_rd to str_a_in from hu_r_ting his beloved. Omi gave time for Kaoru to ove_rw_helmed by lightning spa_r_k of bliss and to adjust befo_r_e mo_v_ed slo_w_ly.

The mo_v_ement, no matter ho_w_ slo_w_, it still hurting him. Instead of _w_himpe_r_, he tightens his grip on the sheet beneath him. He kne_w_ that it will feel better soon, he just need to relax and breath slo_w_er. And he was right… it does feel good.

Not only he could feel Omi wholly, every inched of him, but because Omi felt him too. As Omi close any distance that separate them, he melted with Kaoru, hug him tight. Even the skin just a nuisance bet_w_een them.

"Ka..o..ru," he chanted his lover's name. Over and over near the Pinknette's ear.

He clasped one hand around _Kaoru_ to do a full blown job, up and down _w_ith the same rhythm,_ w_hile the other hand sneak to lace their fingers together.

They are no longer hormone-ridden teenagers. Neither did a naïve couple. They are adults but it didn't lessen their happiness because there are things that can be done only by adults.

_I found this place at Kyoto. It's so beauty with momiji leaves falling made red and yellow carpet. The spring's just as wonderful being outdoor and we able to see the moonlight above. We really must visit that place, next autumn._

"Tell me… what happen after I leave?" Kaoru whispered as they munched some biscuits.

Omi caress the silky strands with other hand, "I thought it's a bit dull without Hideaki and Niwa but certain idiot replaced his position. He founded host club. I'm sure that you'll be regular member if you were there."

"Sounds interesting."

"Maybe, he made the member to wear girl clothing, everybody seemed refreshed a bit."

"You didn't like it?"

"Well, if you were there, everything will amuse. I don't have that much free time, a lot of test you know?"

"Sure," Kaoru replied as his eyes caught the slow movement behind the window of Omi's apartment.

It's as if feathers were spread and slowly falling from the grey cloudy sky. The snow falling again, but he isn't alone anymore. Omi was there, with him.

Kaoru shifted to get more comfort position on Omi's embrace. They just enjoy the momentary silence between them. Being side by side like this was enough, because words just give shape for peoples' feeling. Words won't be needed if they could understand each other's feeling. Just understand, no need to explain to others, just simply understand.

He let sleep swept his consciousness away. There's no reason for him not to feel happy at that time.

_The first snow fall tonight. You remember the old saying about the snow flakes which shaped like petals? Peoples named it Rikka. They said that unlike the common snow, this Rikka sent warmth through heart everybody who sees it. I think that it's true… and it's getting warmer when I think about you…_

Suzuki Maria, 23 years old, watched his supervisor carefully. She found new excitement by her new findings. She darken spots on Omi's skin, hidden behind the earlobe, the other almost covered by collar. She noticed how Omi's lip looked different on the day he appeared on February 16, supple and sort of swollen. His skin became shiny and smoother recently.

She realized that Omi often came with his tired eyes even tough his face and body language told otherwise. The way he saw something somehow serene and content, pleasant of himself. Slowly, he moved on his own pace.

It's less than a month since she met Kaoru, the one she suspected as Omi's lover, and she saw drastic changes on her director. Not that it was bad, in contrast, she like the old brand new Omi. The man became more gentle, his voice softer sometimes, he was always serious but not as strict as before, he even laugh care freely.

He became the hottest source of gossips. More females worker adore him, wonder what happened to one of their handsome director. None of them knew yet, except of Suzuki Maria, and she was more than glad to keep the secret for herself.

It was one working day, almost lunch time, when Maria saw someone turned in a corner. The same man with pink cherry pheromone. He wore dark brown long coat, his hair fall on his shoulder loosely, framed his pretty face with high chin. He has the same appeal, as hot as a month ago, or is he getting hotter now with lavish smile on his lips.

"May I help you, Sir?" she asked even tough she knew what might come as answer.

"I have an appointment with Director Shichijou," Kaoru said calmly.

"Sure," she smiled knowingly, "This almost lunchtime anyway. So it won't be a problem."

Kaoru bewildered about the lady's statement. He looked at her with frown, as if saying 'yes?' or 'pardon me?'

"Don't worry, Sir," she leaned her body closer, half whispering, "Your secret safe with me. I'll make sure none disturb you," she winked Kaoru.

When her words registered on Kaoru's mind, he blushed furiously. But he smiled nonetheless, "I'll count on you, Suzuki'san."

"Please follow me," she said delightly.

Kaoru followed her pass the almost empty office. It was the shared room for regular worker. Omi's office in more secluded area, his own room, just a single door.

"If you need something, tell me. And I'll tell you if someone's coming."

"I don't know hoe to thank you, Suzuki'san."

"No need, Sir," she said before turned to leave him.

Before Omi entered the room, he heard this Suzuki lady scream for special menu for lunch at cafeteria. Her action pulled another officer's attention. Kaoru knocked the door and greeted a soft 'come in.'

"Kaoru," Omi said as he rise from his chair and walked toward the Pinknette.

Kaoru felt save with arm that embrace him. He felt wonderful now, relieved that he is surrounded by peoples that support him. He knew that live isn't easy, that obstacle were ahead of them, waiting for perfect time to appear. But he was glad, for Kiyoko, for Takamaru, even for Suzuki lady out there. The fact that he wasn't alone, encourage him to step further.

"_You know, Kaoru? I think I like Rapunzel most, said Kiyoko back then._

"_Why?" Kaoru asked without much concern._

"_Instead waiting for Knight to kiss and pick her up, Rapunzel throws her braided hair so that the Knight able to reach her in the high tower… I think it's your time to return the favor…?"_

_Kaoru knew it's time for him to search for his love, time to back to Nippon, back to find hid other half soul and made him one again._

* * *

Okay, this story's end!! Congratulation to myself!!! *confetti spread in background with angels trumpeting congrat song* I'm glad that this story over, despite the fact that I tempted many times to delete this title 6 months ago. This ending may not fabulous or anything but it was proper, in my opinion of course. Because everybody asked for happy ending. If you prefer Kaoru and Omi not to see each other then please read 'Until the Time We Meet Again' the last chapter. Thanks again for everybody who support this far, Reechan, I know you'll be there *giggle. And for Nacchan… I hate you!!! I'll kill you if you didn't back at next Idul Fitri!!

Happy valentine, Minna'san!!!!

And… review please…. :3


End file.
